Prison Break
PlotEdit When the villains kidnap Roxas, the goodies kidnap Kirstie. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual opening) Scooby: (shouting and paniking) Roxas' gone! Daphne: What do you mean gone? Lyndsey: There's a ransom note here! Daphne: (reading the note) Dear Goodies, We have your friend..im guessing you all know i mean Ventus. If you want to save him, all come to my HQ, by following this map...If you don't come by 5pm..he's finished..Ta Ta, Vanitas xx. Lyndsey: The HQ is the other side of town, We'll never make it by 5. Daphne: Maybe it's a set up!, maybe Vanitas knew we would'nt make it by 5...Probobly Roxas isn't with the villians?..only me and Scooby should go, leave you guys here? Scooby: What if he traps us? Ventus: Wait a minute...didn't Vanitas say he kidnapped me? Atomic Betty: Looks like Vanitas mixed you up with Roxas? Kowalski: I'll install this tracker in your cellphone, then when your in trouble, it will send the signal to Betty's bracelet Lyndsey Or why don't we kidnap a villian? (all goodies smirk at the idea..meanwhile at villian HQ) Roxas: (shouting and struggling) Let Go!...get off me, what do you want with me Vanitas? Vanitas: Don't play dumb with me Ventus! I want you and your friends...GONE forever!. I left a ransom note at your HQ and soon all them spoilt goodie two shoes will arrive then BAM! They're mine Margaret: And with you idiots gone we will then rule the world (Then evilily laughs) Vanitas; (shouts) I WILL TAKE OVER...Not You!...now go and get severel gages, enough for the brats...i want to see them fearing of me (evilily laughs) Now Ventus, i have big plans for you. Roxas: My name is ROXAS!! Vanitas: You think you can fool us? your'e a bigger idiot than i thought! (The goodies watch ontop of a mountin facing villian HQ and see Margaret outside with gages) Lyndsey: There's Margaret Ventus; It looks like they are getting cages for us! so Roxas must be inside Sheeba: Kidnap Margaret...she's alone and we leave a ransom Lyndsey: I'll write it..you gotta a pen and paper? Betty: Here! Lyndsey: Thanks...what should i put? Melody; Put...Dear Vanitas, We have kidnapped Margaret..and will not return her unless you return Roxas. We know your plan and it ain't gonna work. From Goodies. Daffy; I think someone had better get to her before she walks away! Betty: OK!..Me, Daffy, Tommy and Scooby will grab her...Lyndsey, you plant the ransom Lyndsey; You got it! (The boys and Betty grab Margaret) Betty: Got her Margaret: (struggling) Get off me!...you won't get away with this! all of ya Henry; Hurry, someone's coming.. (Spike walks out as soon as the goodies flee with Margaret) Spike: Margaret, have you done that yet?...Margaret!...What's this? (then shouts) Sir..Sir Vanitas: What! Spike: Margaret...she's gone..the goodies, they have taken her Vanitas: No one plays me at my own game and gets away with it! all stay here..I'll teach them a lesson (At goodie HQ, the goodies have Margaret tied to a chair) Tommy: OK Margaret! now blab..where's Roxas? and no lies Margaret: I'm not telling you if you was the last person in the world (then laughs) Tom: All right..we can force the truth out of her Margaret: What are you gonna do? turn me good? ha! Daffy: That's exactly what i was thinking Lyndsey: Tell us where Roxas is or you will never see your villain friends again! Margaret: Who asked you? Vanitas will find out about this! and like i'm gonna tell you, ha! Violet: Right! thats it! I'll get the answers out of her Margaret; Oh how? (then laughs) you gonna use your silly superpowers? Like im scared of a forcefield! (Meanwhile at Villain HQ) Morgana: Bring the fool! Chucky: Who made you in charge? Waternoose: He's escaping...Chucky, Syndrome...Axel!! help me get him (Roxas runs past Yosemite Sam almost knocking him over) Yosemite Sam: (shouts) Watch where ya going varmint! hang on, is that the kid? (Roxas runs away....meanwhile at the goodies) Henry: Just tell us where Roxas is and we'll let you go (Vanitas breaks down the door..) Daffy: Hey watch it buster! you'll pay for that door Vanitas: Shut up!..Margaret what did you tell them? Margaret: Nothing...Who's gonna save your precious Roxas now? Roxas: (saracaticly) Thanks for saving me! Why are they here? Vanitas: How did you escape? Oooh my henchmen are useless. Come Margaret, one day we will get you Tommy: Oh get out (then slams the door0 Boo: Rocky!! (Then hugs him) Roxas: Hey Boo, Why was Margaret tied up? Why didn't you save me? Bubbles: We found out that Vanitas kidnapped you and he left us a ransom, but then we saw Margaret so we kidnapped her in revenge, we didn't know where you were! Roxas: Well im so glad to be back! (End Of Episode)